Valentine's Day - HG Wells Style
by NMFrazer
Summary: Title explains it all. This is much longer than most of my stuff. Love comments and feedback and appreciate the time it takes. DISCLAIMER: Warehouse 13 characters, etc. belong to the writers/creators, SyFy, etc. , but I love 'em like their mine :)
1. Chapter 1: No Plans

Chapter One: No Plans

"Girls, this is gonna be a great day." Pete threw his arms around Myka and HG's shoulders and pulled them close. He felt HG tense, then relax.

Admittedly, Pete was much more affectionate toward HG since Artie had put things 'right' after the warehouse explosion and of course they had to deal with Artie being in a coma from using the astrolabe and the nightmarish dreams he told them about when he awakened. At least things were back to normal—by Warehouse 13 standards. To Pete's relief, HG was even growing accustom to his outbursts of affection.

"Uh-huh." Myka had long ago become endeared to Pete's warmth.

"And other than the obvious, what makes this day so great?" HG turned her head toward Pete.

"HG, its Valentine's Day. The day of love. . ." Pete released his grip on the women and held his hands over his heart. "Amore." He spun around to face them as he began to sing. "When the moon hits the sky, like a big piece of pie, that's amore."

Myka glanced over at Helena who wore a WTF expression. Helena slowly looked toward her. Myka grinned as she tilted her head downward.

"May I infer you have plans for the day?" HG turned her attention back to Pete.

"Correctomundo." Pete pointed his fingers toward HG.

Myka exhaled loudly and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, Pete. You haven't been seeing Lisa long enough for a romantic Valentine."

Pete immediately provided his reasoning. "So I picked Leena's brain and came up with the perfect plan. I've planned a completely unromantic evening. And since I'm not trying to make it romantic too soon, it will actually make it romantic."

"Reverse psychology." Helena then turned toward Myka. "And your plans?"

"Nothing concrete." Myka glanced away, looking absently about the room.

"Really?" Pete looked quickly at HG.

"Yes, **really**." Myka turned toward Pete. _Why did he have to rub in the fact?_

Now, it was HG's turn to attempt to hide a grin.

Myka's brow furrowed slightly at Helena's reaction.

Leena came into the hall. "Just how did you get Artie to give everyone the day off?"

"Bow to the king." Pete tilted his chin at a very high angle.

HG gestured toward Pete. "Your highness, King Lattimer, arranged a rendezvous between Artie and the good Dr. Caulder."

Pete rounded his hands around his mouth. He made several 'roar of the crowd' sounds. He then gave the royal wave. "Yes, thank you, thank you."

Myka reached over and slapped down his still waving hand.

"Well, I have some cupcakes and cookies to bake." Leena headed toward the kitchen.

"That's all you have planned?" Myka was a bit surprised.

Leena turned back. "Part of it. I'm going to take them out to the nursing home this evening. You'd be surprised how many couples are there together. Several volunteers are fixing a special dinner for the residents. Pete what time are you and Lisa going over?"

Myka's mouth dropped open as she looked toward Pete.

"I'm going to pick her up at 5, then we'll come back and get you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Pete walked toward Leena. "But we should probably discuss it while you're baking. You may need someone to lick the bowls."

Claudia came bounding down the steps, headed straight for the door. "Hi, guys, bye guys."

"Where are you going?" Myka knew only Artie's wrath could budge Claudia out of bed on a day off.

Claudia walked toward the two women. "Didn't I tell you? Dwayne's band got a gig for tonight so we've got some rehearsing to do."

"You're joining them?" Myka tilted her head to the side.

"Well, yeah. You are looking at the guest performer." Claudia gave a small curtsy.

HG replied with a golf clap. "I'll expect you to give a magnificent performance."

Claudia looked at HG, then glanced over at Myka. "Hope so."

Pete came running back down the hall. "Claude, hold up."

He produced a large red foiled chocolate heart from inside his jacket. "From my heart to yours."

"Aww, Pete. Thank you." Claudia hugged him quickly. "Gotta go."

Pete produced two more foiled hearts. "For my ladies."

Both responded with a thank you.

"Now, don't get jealous cuz Leena got her's first." Pete glanced at his watch. "I got stuff to do before tonight."

"So, no plans." HG looked at Myka.

"Nothing set. And you?" Myka reached up and absently twisted a curl around her finger.

HG leaned close, her shoulder brushed against Myka's shoulder. "Oh, yes. I definitely have plans." She then turned and walked away leaving Myka with a bewildered look upon her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Special Delivery

Chapter Two: Special Delivery

Myka spent most of the afternoon in the study enjoying a book and the warmth of the fireplace. She paused occasionally to walk over to the window and look out at the dwindling snow flurries. She had just sat back down when she heard the doorbell.

Knowing Leena was still in the kitchen, Myka headed for the door. "I'll get it." Myka glanced out and saw a man dressed in tan pants and a heavy green barn coat.

She opened the door. "Yes."

"We've got a delivery for Ms. Wells." The man held a clip board with papers attached.

Myka looked past him at the truck and trailer pulled up in front of the B&B. She reached for the clip board. "I can sign for it."

"I appreciate that ma'am, but Ms. Wells has to inspect the delivery."

"Oh, ok. Please come in out of the cold. I'll get her." Myka closed the door as the man entered.

Upstairs, Myka knocked on HG's door.

"Come in."

Myka only opened the door part way and leaned into the room, bracing her arm against the door facing. "There's a guy downstairs. . ."

HG grabbed her coat and gloves from the bed. "They are here."

Myka still stood in the doorway as HG ducked under her arm. She finished her sentence to an empty room. ". . . with a delivery for you."

The front door opened and closed before Myka reached the landing on the stairs. She started back into the study. Through the window she saw Helena walking around the B&B toward the back of the property. The truck and trailer slowly followed. To say her curiosity was peaked would have been an understatement. She grabbed her coat and gloves and headed out.

As Myka approached the small barn located near the rear of the lot, she noticed it had recently received a facelift. The siding had been replaced along with the roof and doors. The building looked completely different.

Helena was inside talking to the man with the clip board.

Myka passed the trailer and heard movement from inside. She continued into the barn. The interior looked brand new, complete with 4 stalls; two on each side of the aisle. She watched as Helena gestured with her hands while rocking back and forth on her heels. Myka grinned at HG's excitement and hated to interrupt.

"Helena?"

HG walked quickly over to Myka. She touched her at the elbow, guiding her back outside toward the trailer.

The second man had opened the trailer to let down the ramp. He led a huge black horse from the trailer. He handed the lead rope to HG. The horse seemed slightly agitated by the new surroundings.

HG walked close to the horse, speaking softly. She let it smell her hand, then rubbed on its muzzle. She continued to speak to the animal.

Myka concentrated, but still could not make out what HG said. Whatever it was the horse seemed to calm down. Myka watched as the horse nuzzled against HG's hand.

Helena walked toward the barn. The horse followed her, the lead rope practically dangling with slack. She led it into the stall and then walked back outside.

The man brought a second horse from the trailer. At first glance, the horses appeared identical. Helena repeated the same process with the same results.

Afterwards, she signed several papers before thanking the men.

Myka walked with her into the barn. "Horses? You bought horses?"

"Friesians. Aren't they magnificent?" HG pointed to each horse. "This is Roy and this is Dale."

"Roy and Dale?" Myka shook her head slowly.

HG rubbed her hand along Roy's neck. "Don't listen to her. Your pedigree is impeccable."

Myka put her hand on her hip.

"I did get permission from Mrs. Frederic to have them. I do believe being resurrected has somewhat softened her heart."

"So this is what you've been working on since Christmas? The barn?" Myka walked around looking at all the work which had gone into the remodeling.

"I assure you it was a barn in name only. What did you think I was doing?"

"We all thought it was just HGS."

"HGS?" HG looked intently at Myka for an explanation.

Myka averted Helena's gaze. "Well, when you go off and it seems kind of strange, we call it HGS . . . HG stuff."

"Ah, definitely Pete."

Myka laughed.

"Myka, do you ride?" HG already knew the answer.

"It's been a long time, but yeah, I do."

"Care to change into something more weather appropriate and take these darlings out?"

"It'll be dark soon." Myka looked out the open barn doors at the sky.

"How much the better. The snow has stopped. It's clearing off, the moon will be enough light. Besides, I suspect they could use the exercise after their journey. Unless of course, it would interfere with your plans, darling."

"I think I have time." Myka's tone was a bit defensive at the perceived jab.

HG was back in the barn when Myka arrived. She was brushing down the horses.

"English or western?" HG smiled at Myka.

"Excuse me?" Myka stopped on a dime.

"Your saddle my dear, your saddle."

Myka felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"I've walked the terrain before, it's a tad rough. Western should provide a more comfortable ride."

HG placed the blanket on Roy. She picked up one of the saddles, stepped up on a mounting box, and set the saddle carefully on the horse's back. "Do you remember how to saddle?"

"I think so." Myka picked up a blanket. When she had finished, she turned to HG. "You want to check?"

Helena smiled. She moved close to the horse. "Walk her forward a step."

Helena checked the cinch.

Myka laughed. "I had forgotten all about that trick."

"Just like riding a bicycle. Although, I must confess." Helena took the reins and led the horses out of the barn. "I was never very good at riding bicycles."

"Really?"

"The petticoats."

They both laughed. The heat from their breath caused a cloud of condensation in the cold air.

"Ready?" HG offered the reins to Myka.

Myka looked around as the night was closing in quickly. Cautious Myka said it would be too dark to ride horses.

As always, it seemed HG knew her thoughts. HG put her hand on Myka's shoulder leaving it there. "I promise the moon will provide more than enough illumination."


	3. Chapter 3: Beneath A Winter's Sky

Chapter Three: Beneath A Winter's Sky

They had been riding for about an hour. Myka had been surprised at how quickly riding had come back to her. They had even been able to trot the horses in an area where the snow had blown the trail clear. Most of the time had been in silence, a comfortable silence.

HG stopped and Myka did as well.

"Isn't this gorgeous." HG gazed out into the night. The moon combined with the snow cover gave the entire area a blue-white tint.

Myka scanned the landscape. The snow, the silhouette of the hills, HG's aristocratic profile. "Yes, it is." Myka was still looking at HG when she noticed something else. "Do you see that?"

"What?"

Myka pointed to an area off to Helena's right, beyond a ridge of bluffs. A reddish glow emitted up from the area on the other side.

HG pulled the reins to turn the horse. "Shall we check?"

They had nearly reached the top of the hill when Myka heard music in what sounded like a 5-string ensemble. "What is that?"

HG was unable to suppress a slight grin as she glanced at Myka. "Bach, if I'm not mistaken."

They reached the top of the ridge. Myka looked down at the clearing between the bluffs. There was a large bonfire with two small tents and a third tent which looked like a caterer's tent. Several lighted heat towers surrounded the area. Paths from the tents had been cleared of snow and led to a table set in the middle. The heat towers and bonfire had warmed it enough that the snow was all but gone in the immediate area. The band was positioned off to the side. Even from a distance, Myka recognized one of the musicians as Claudia.

When they reached the clearing, HG was off her horse first. She came around and held the bridle while Myka dismounted.

"Helena, what is this?"

"Answers in good time. For now. . ." HG pointed toward one of the tents. "There is your tent. When you are ready we shall dine."

Myka walked toward the tent and glanced back at HG. HG pulled a lead rope from the saddle bag; she loosened the saddles on each horse before leading them over to the side.

The tent was warm and dimly lit. Myka surmised a generator was set up somewhere, but she didn't hear it. Laid across a small rattan settee was the most beautiful evening gown she had ever seen. A pair of heels set on the rug which covered the ground. Her mouth dropped open before turning into a wide grin.

A dressing table contained everything she needed. The items were familiar; most from the vanity in her room. The small black box she did not recognize. Myka opened the box to find a pair of diamond drop earrings.

Once dressed, Myka looked into the cheval mirror. She had fashioned her hair in an updo to show off the earrings. She checked herself in the mirror once more before pulling back the flap on the tent.

She took a moment to take in the details she had missed earlier. The table was set with china and seated for two. Large pedestals held flower arrangements. She glanced toward the band, recognized them all, and gave Claudia a wave.

Claudia returned a quick thumbs up.

HG noticed the slight variation in the music and turned around. She saw Myka standing near the tent. She immediately felt her heart quicken. She took several breaths, smiled and walked toward Myka. She tried to concentrate on each step as she closed the distance.

Myka studied HG; her pace seemed slower than usual. The air felt like it was charged with electricity, but it always did when she was around Helena. Helena had changed into a crisp white shirt complete with black vest and slacks which hugged her figure in all the right places.

"Myka Bering, you look absolutely exquisite." HG stepped close.

"No gown for you?"

"I knew there would be no comparison and my ego would not allow me to be 2nd best dressed."

Most of the dinner conversation was light. Somewhere near the mid-point of the second course, Myka set down her fork.

"Helena." Myka's head followed her eyes as she glanced about. "What is this all about?"

Helena dabbed the corners of her mouth with the napkin and then returned it to her lap.

"Ah, the analytical Ms. Bering has returned."

Myka lowered her chin and raised one eyebrow.

Helena could not stifle the small laugh. "Alright, answers it is, but not until dessert."

Inside, Helena scolded herself. _Why not just blurt it out?_ Since Artie had 'righted' the Warehouse and all concerned, there had been a new intimacy between she and Myka. Albeit, not in a physical sense, but it was there. Neither spoke of it, nor tested its boundaries. HG had never been bashful when it was of a sexual nature, but found she was awkwardly unprepared when true emotions were involved.

Once dessert was set on the table, HG knew she could stall no longer. "When it was apparent I would be without companionship today, I decided to treat myself." _Lies, lies._

"And where do I fit in?" Myka felt sure Helena was lying, but there was a slight bit of doubt.

"Well, when you seemed to be without plans, I merely thought you might enjoy this dinner as well."

"Ladies."

_Thank God, Claudia_, HG thought.

Myka started to get up.

Claudia held up her hand in the 'no need to get up' gesture.

"If you don't need us any longer, we're gonna cut out."

"Claude, it was beautiful. I had no idea you played classical."

"And no one is ever to know. If this leaked out, our days as an indie rock band would be **OVER**."

"Thank you, and your friends, Claudia." HG nodded her head slightly.

"Our pleasure, HG."

Claudia followed Dwayne and the guys out of the clearing. At the end of the path, she turned to the right. She parked her car near another vehicle at the base of the opposite ridge. Getting out, she pulled on a pair of snow camouflage coveralls and a parka. She made her way up the snow covered bluff carrying a backpack. Finally, she found what or rather who she was looking for. She sat down beside Steve, who was similarly dressed. "Frozen, yet?"

"Like a popsicle."

"Here, I brought you a plate and coffee." Claudia pulled a thermos and food from the backpack.

"Yesss."


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts at Your Feet

Chapter Four: Gifts at Your Feet

Myka and HG continued to sit and talk after Claudia and the band left. Myka never tired of conversation with Helena. She loved hearing stories of Helena and her contemporaries. Tonight was slightly different, however. Myka seemed to be the one recounting stories.

Helena was enthralled with the tales from Myka's childhood. She had no difficulty picturing each event. She savored this new openness, especially since Myka had always been guarded when talking about her upbringing. HG made note of every detail.

It was nearly 5:30 when Myka noticed the sky beginning to get lighter. She started stacking the plates up on the table.

"Myka, darling, what are you doing?"

"Don't we need to start packing up?"

"The caterers will be back later; they'll get everything."

"OK, I'll just go change." Myka scooted her chair back.

"Please, don't. There's one more item on the agenda tonight."

Myka grinned and lazily ran her hand along the edge of the table. "What?"

HG tilted her head downward, then looked up with only her eyes. "It's a surprise. Wait here."

HG returned wearing a long black overcoat. She was leading the horses.

"I've already tightened the cinches."

Myka propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. A curl fell loose onto her forehead. "You want me to get on a horse . . . in this dress. Helena, even if I could, I'd freeze to death."

Helena stepped over, took Myka's hand and started walking backwards toward the horses. "Trust me."

A sincere HG was something Myka could never refuse. She got to her feet and walked with her.

"Friesians are wonderful animals. They are graceful, nimble, have an easy-going disposition and can be trained to practically any task." Helena patted the horse behind his shoulder. "Down, boy, down." The horse took a few adjustment steps, went down on its front, then dropped its hind quarters, bringing its belly flat on the ground.

Myka looked from the horse, back to HG.

"Now, you will have to ride side saddle.

"Helena, I don't know how."

"Hmm, it does take some practice or it's terribly uncomfortable. Well, you'll just have to sit sideways and I shall ride behind you to insure you don't fall off."

Helena helped Myka onto the saddle. She then produced a large, dark colored blanket.

"Is that from the Artic Aisle?"

HG held the blanket up by the corners. "Guaranteed to keep you a toasty 96 degrees."

HG wrapped the oversized blanket around Myka's shoulders. She slowly wrapped it around her legs; her hand brushed the back of Myka's knee. Once she was sure Myka was tucked in well, she got on the horse behind Myka.

Myka shuddered slightly as she felt HG move closer.

"Are you cold?"

"Not at all."

HG rocked back and forth on her hips to position herself even closer. She brought her hands to the front and rested them at Myka's waist and her thigh. "There now. Are you comfortable?"

Myka swallowed hard, her voice barely audible. "Very."

HG took the reins. "Up."

The horse moved with precision and slowly got to his feet. HG urged the horse forward.

"Wait, what about Dale?" Myka glanced back at the other horse.

HG leaned over Myka's shoulder. Her lips nearly brushed against Myka's ear lobe. "She's in love, darling and will follow her soul mate anywhere."

Steve and Claudia abandoned their spot on the bluff. They decided to try and follow on foot. If HG kept the slow pace, they might be able to keep up.

HG and Myka had not ridden very long when HG pulled the horse to a stop. "Myka, close your eyes and promise me not to open them."

Myka turned her head to better face HG. HG rested her chin on Myka's shoulder. "Please."

Myka rolled her eyes and shook her head before giving in. "Alright."

"Thank you."

They rode for nearly ten more minutes. Myka kept her eyes closed as promised. She could tell the lay of the land had grown more rugged. At one point, she was afraid the horse was going to stumble. She reached out and grabbed hold of HG's leg.

"I've got you." HG gently squeezed her arms against Myka.

Once they had finally stopped, HG had the horse kneel. HG slide off the horse. Myka still sat crossways in the saddle. Moving directly in front of Myka, HG placed her hands around Myka's waist. She left them there as Myka slid off the saddle. She quickly re-wrapped Myka in the blanket.

"We only have to walk a short way. The terrain is rocky so we'll go very slow."

"Helena, this is getting strange." Yet, Myka didn't open her eyes.

"We have to be very quiet. From this point, try not to make any noise."

Myka nodded in agreement.

HG had scouted the path many times. She had planned this a thousand times over in her mind. She guided Myka over the rock bed which surrounded the large lake. HG stopped when she came to the spot she had decided on days earlier.

She let go of Myka for a moment. HG felt a knot in her chest when Myka reached out to re-locate her hand. She stepped behind Myka. She was so close she pressed against her back.

As HG spoke, Myka felt the warm breath against her neck. "Open your eyes." She spoke in a whisper.

Myka slowly opened her eyes.

HG merely motioned with her head toward the sky. "Even the sun and the moon stand still before you and lay gifts at your feet."

Myka looked toward the sky. From where she stood, the moon was visible on her right and the rising sun on her left. She then looked on the ground around them. Her eyes grew large. Hundreds of mourning doves covered the ground. They had gathered near the lake for water. Myka's eyes began to blur with tears. She turned around quickly.

Her sudden movement spooked the birds. In a flurry of wings they took flight. The sound of their wings was matched only by the rhythm of her heart.

She was so close to Helena she had to arch backward.

Helena said nothing. She put the palm of her hand against Myka's face. She pushed away a tear from Myka's cheek with her thumb.

Myka tilted her head and rubbed her cheek against Helena's hand.

They were surrounded by the flurry of birds taking flight, but did not notice. Helena smiled ever so slightly. _If ever there was a moment . . ._

HG began to lean forward as Myka closed her eyes.

Steve and Claudia watched the scene as it unfolded. It was unbelievable; Hollywood could not have scripted a more perfect scene.

"This needs a soundtrack." Steve mumbled.

"Please tell me you got pictures." Claudia spoke without looking away.

"Nope."

Claudia's head dropped to the side. "Awww, man."

"I got video." Steve patted the side of the camera.

The two exchanged a quick knuckle bump.


	5. Chapter 5: Thawing Out

Chapter Five: Thawing Out

It was after 7 am when Claudia and Steve got back to the B&B. Since that time, they both had remained held up in Claudia's room, wrapped in blankets and sitting as close to the fireplace as possible without catching something on fire. Still, they had not warmed up. A knock at the door disturbed their silence.

"Steve, get the door." Claudia's voice was muffled by the quilt pulled up around her head.

"No." Steve was leaned forward, his face flushed from the heat of the fireplace.

"Please."

"Your room, your door, your visitor."

"Fine." Claudia let the quilt drop off her shoulders as she walked across the room and opened the door.

HG stood leaning against the door facing, her arms crossed.

"HG." Claudia's tone was a little more fangirl than she intended. "Uh, how's it going?"

"I just wanted to thank you again."

"Sure."

"It seems in all my finite planning I completely forgot about photographs, so I was very pleased you and Steve dedicated the rest of the evening to the task."

Claudia felt the blood drain from her face. _How does she do that?_ "Umm, not a problem."

HG could not contain the smile. "Consider this as partial payment." She handed Claudia the Artic Aisle blanket and started to walk down the hall. "I expect to see the finished project once you and Steve have sufficiently warmed."

Claudia watched as HG headed down stairs. She closed the door and turned to Steve. "Look what I've got."

-THE END-


End file.
